


Stalwart Constraint

by TheBansheeQueen



Series: A Suramar Story [3]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-16 03:45:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16077698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBansheeQueen/pseuds/TheBansheeQueen
Summary: A short story that takes place a few years after Intertwining Hearts.





	1. Chapter 1

Hae’lynns eyes looked almost empty. Hollow and devoid. Yet while her eyes held nothing her face was stricken and pulled into a tight expression; like it was the only way to keep herself from crying. It wasn't a face that suited her. 

From across the small table, Ervine frowned at the expression. He didn't like it, he hated even more how he didn't know how to get rid of it. “ you're meant to eat the mana bun, not glare at it, dear” he tried to joke half-heartedly. Humour was not his forte but he'd try anything to get a smile out of her right now. To no surprise, it didn't work. Her gaze merely shifted up to regard him. 

“I'm sorry” she mumbled quietly, he'd heard those words so regularly over the past few days but he couldn't get her to stop apologising. 

“Stop apologising” he spoke gently “none of what has happened over these past few days is your fault” 

“It is. I don't know how to you can stand to look at me” 

“Hae’lynn-” 

“What good am I if I can't provide you with a child?” 

They'd had this conversation numerous times now, Ervine's opinion on it had not changed. Sadly neither had Hae’lynns. “ there is so much more to being a woman than having children, Hae’lynn. Besides this was our first try, just because it didn't go how we wanted doesn't mean we can't try again in the future” 

“And what's to say I won't just miscarriage again” 

The words hurt him to hear, he was also distressed at the loss of their would-be child but he knew if he showed it her guilt would drown her. She might even try to leave him again, believing she couldn't offer him what he desired and accept the streets and eventual, starvation they came with. He couldn't allow that to happen. 

He stood moving over to her side of the table and gently raising her to her feet, “Hae’lynn” he spoke somewhat sternly “I didn't marry you to use you as a baby machine. I married you because of your kindness, curiosity, intelligence,” he smiled at her “I married you for your mind and heart- not your uterus and womb” 

Her hopeless expression finally shifted, morphing into one of adoration as she looked at him with wide eyes, “I don't deserve you” she whimpered softly, he clicked his tongue at her, 

“Don't be ridiculous. Anyone would be lucky to have you” 

She offered him a weak smile and rubs her eyes tiredly. Now that he'd finally managed to shift her mindset, perhaps now he could try introducing her to a small amount of normality. “Mother is heading into the bazaar today, perhaps you could go with her and pick out some silks? I'd like to see you leyweave something again” 

Her eyes lit up the smallest amount at those words, “Let me make something for you” 

He smiled at her “you know I'd accept anything you’d made”

That seemed to cheer her up a faction further. Any improvement was still an improvement. They'd just have to build up again slowly. So long as they did that, they'd be fine.

 

\------------------

 

Solthen gripped her daughter-in-law's arm protectively, surprised but grateful she elected to join her in going out. She hadn't exited the estate since...the incident. She was glad Ervine had managed to tempt her into going out. Being cooped up isn't healthy for one's mental state. 

“What coloured silks are you thinking of getting, dear?” Solthen asked gently, 

“Something light I think, maybe a lilac? Something that would stand out against Ervine's skin” Hae’lynn smiled slightly at the thought, the idea of leyweaving lifting her spirits slightly. The small smile made Solthen chuckle, 

“Such a pretty smile, Ervine is such a lucky boy” 

Hae'lynn blushed at the compliment. Her mother-in-law had already treated her with more love and respect in the last few years than her own mother had throughout her entire life. She'd wanted to be a good mother to her own child like Solthen was good to her. 

That opportunity was currently lost on her. The thought made her eyes water. 

“Oh, sweetheart!” Solthen stuttered seeing her expressing “I didn't mean to-” 

“Forgive me” Hae’lynn whimpered softly “I need a minute” 

She slips from Solthen grip and speed walks away, she couldn't bear any more pity right now, she just needed space. Ignoring Solthen's calls she walked a little faster, she kept walking and walking until she found a quiet spot. The streets were surprising calm today. A noise made her idle walking halt completely. She jolted slightly and listened carefully, there it was again. 

A quiet “meep”. 

What was….

“Meep” 

Was she going insane? Perhaps. She followed the noise rounding into an alley and blinking dumbing. 

In the middle of the alleyway, there was a small, dirty manakitten. 

It looks at her and she looks at it, admiring the marking that looked like small insect wings across his nose. He tilts his head, looking at her with large arcane eyes,

“Meep”


	2. Chapter 2

The small kitten trots up to Hae’lynn without fear or restraint. Sitting by her feet and looking up expectantly. It was hungry. 

It had to be a stray, no nightborne would allow their manasaber to get in such a state. Strays weren't common in Suramar, manasabers were highly regarded animals. But as with all species; accidents happen and sometimes those accidents weren't wanted and were abandoned. 

Hae’lynn took a small mana crystal from her pocket, crushing it and sprinkling it on the ground, the kitten yipped happily and rolled around in the manadust. 

“Are you all by yourself?” Hae'lynn asked softly so not to scare the creature off, “you poor thing, you must be starving” it meeped in response, still rolling around in the mana dust. The nightborne lowered her hand to allow the manasaber to gently sniff it, it sniffed curiously, tilting its marked face. Perhaps that why their owners didn't want it? It looked like a moth had landed on the creature's face. 

Cautiously, Hae’lynn scratched the saber behind the ear, it purred in appreciation. Deciding that it was friendly, Hae’lynn scooped up the small animal and held it to her, the dirt and dust of the animal rubbing off on her clean dress. To her surprise, she didn't mind. 

“Hae’lynn?!” She could hear Solthens voice nearby, “Hae'lynn, please answer me, honey” 

“I'm here” Hae'lynn called in response, careful to not scare her new small friend. Solthen rounded the counter and audibly sighed with relief. 

“Hon, you shouldn't run off like that.” She panted slightly “are you alright?”

“Forgive me, I found a friend” Hae'lynn hummed in response, turning so Solthen could see the kitten. Solthen smiled softly, 

“He's very cute, a stray?” 

“I believe so”

“Would explain the dirt” 

“Yes” Hae'lynn paused for a moment “do you Ervine would let me keep him?” 

Solthens expression said no but she tried to pull an optimistic face “ maybe? Um…” 

“You don't think he would?” 

“He's not big on animals, dear” 

Hae'lynn pouted slightly “we can't just leave him here” the kitten meeped in agreement. 

“I...um…” Solthen looked like she didn't know what to say. That was okay, Hae’lynn had just made up her mind, 

“I'm taking him back” she tickled the kittens markings gently,

“Is that wise?”

“Maybe not” Hae'lynn answers honestly. She pauses “Moth” 

“Pardon?” 

“Moth” she smiles “I'm going to name him moth” 

\----------------

Ervine looked with a quirked eyebrow at his dirt covered wife, then his gaze shifted to the dirt covered kitten, then back to his wife. This repeated for a minute or so.

“...No”

Hae’lynn let her disappointment show on her face, “what?! Why?”

Ervine tilts his head somewhat patronizingly “A few reasons darling. One; that's not a manasaber designed to be a pet. Its a breed designed for mount use. It will get too large to be a house animal”

“Well-”

“Two” Ervine interrupted “Manasabers aren’t abandoned lightly, its likely ill-bred with medical issues and such”

“I can heal-”

“Three; you have no experience in training sabers and I don’t have time to do it myself or teach you.” he looks at her “Do you understand?”

“No” Hae’lynn pouts “Who will look after Moth if I don’t?”

“Moth?”

“Yes, it’s his name”

Ervine sighed shortly “Of course you’ve already named him” he rubs his temper “Sweetheart, what happens if you get bored of him in a few weeks? Or the pressure of training him puts more stress on you?”

“We were expecting a baby a few weeks ago and you’re lecturing me on the stress of looking after something?”

Ervine opened his mouth to reply, then closed his mouth again and sighed. "If you want a manasaber, we can get you one from a breeder and hire a trainer. I'm not letting my wife settle for some dirty, stray inbred"

"I don't want a fancy purebred, I want this one" Hae’lynn moved a step closer to him, “Let me try, please?” her eyes wide and pleading, 

“...Hae’lynn-”

“Pleaseee”

“I-”

“Pleaseeeee”

He sighed “...fine”

She beamed at him, for a moment looking more alive at that moment than she had done over the last few days combined. “Thank you” she moved forward to kiss his cheek, Moth meeping in her arms. 

“There will be ground rules, however” he continued, “He’s not to enter-”

“Your office? Yeah I know”

“And our bedroom”

“Aw why not?”

“Hae’lynn, I’m letting you keep him. I get to make the rules”

She pouted but didn’t argue further, he continued,

“He gets three strikes. Destroyed furniture, mess, aggression are all a strike per offense.”

“What happens at three strikes?”

“You know what will happen, love. He’s out. No arguments.”

Dejectedly, she nods. He felt somewhat guilty for draining her mood, in response, he hooks his fingers beneath her chin and tilts her head up at him, “Don’t look so down, I’m letting you keep him. If he behaves we’ll see to making the arrangement more permanent”.

That brought her smile back before she looked down at the wiggling kitten in her arms, “Okay, let's go get you a bath” the kitten yipped and meeped in excitement as Hae’lynn left the room to run a bath. Ervine sighed shortly and rubbed his temple. What had he gotten himself into?


	3. Chapter 3

The first evening of Moth staying in the estate was a tedious one. Well, for Ervine anyway. He walks into his bedroom after finishing his work to see Hae’lynn playing with the animal while sat on their bed, it was meeping in excitement as it playfully tried to catch her finger. Ervine sighed, the sound causing Hae’lynn to flinch slightly noticing his entrance, 

“What did I say about the animal in this room?” he asked keeping his tone patient, Hae’lynn blushed at being caught, 

“I was just keeping him company until you came in!” she blurted “I didn’t want him to get lonely”

Ervine had to admit he preferred her watching the animal rather than the creature roaming the house freely for hours, probably breaking things…

As such, he didn’t lose his patience. “Alright” he hums “Put the creature outside the door and get ready for bed”

Hae’lynn obeyed without argument but she looked reluctant to get up and leave Moth alone. She puts him just outside the door and pets him gently “I’ll see you in the morning, Moth. Behave okay?”

She closed the door quickly before Moth’s face made her regret obeying her husband's order. Ervine smiled at her from across the room, “It’s only a few hours, Hae’lynn.” she nods dejectedly and walks towards the wardrobe to change. Just like that, her mood seemed to begin to drain. By the time she slipped into bed, her expression reflected how it looked the day before. Ervine watched her for a moment before a patting at the door and a helpless “meep” pulled his gaze to the door. He sighed and laid back, as the meeping became louder Hae’lynn also turned to the door, her expression becoming a little more alive. 

“Leave him, Hae’lynn” Ervine ordered, closing his eyes and rolling on his side. “He’ll grow used to sleeping out there”

“He’s sad” Hae’lynn pouts, Ervine huffs

“He has a warm house to stay in when he was on the streets this morning. He has nothing to be sad about” he lifts his arm inviting Hae’lynn to snuggle under it. She took the invitation and shifted under it, laying close to him so he could press his lips to her forehead. 

Hae’lynn fell asleep quickly, she always did. Ervine never slept so easy but just as he began to doze off he was jolted awake by a loud “meep”. He sighed and tried to ignore the noise that was now being made on repeat. From beside him, he felt Hae’lynn shift slightly, her change in breathing indicating that the sound her waked her too. He felt her arm shift, a gentle burst of magic and the click of the door opening. He repressed a sigh. 

At least maybe the animal would be quiet now. 

Ervine felt the bed shift as moth hopped onto the bed, padding over to where the pair were trying to sleep and wiggling into the space between them. Ervine opened his eyes and gave the kitten a pointed look. It was staring back at him, laying on its back, feet, and paws in the air. Hae’lynn had already fallen asleep again. While the temptation to put the animal back outside was present, he decided he didn’t want to accidentally wake his wife. As such he grabbed Moth by the scruff of the neck and lowered him to the floor beside his bed. The animal meeped in dismay. 

“Stay” The elf ordered before laying back down. He wasn’t surprised when he felt the bed shift and heard the tiny pats of paws walking up the bed, this time he plonked right down on Ervine’s head. He sighed this time as he took Moth by the scruff again. This was going to be a long evening. 

 

\-----------------------------------------

Hae’lynn stretched as she awoke reaching out to Ervine as she always did in the mornings but finding something fluffy instead. She opened her eyes to she Moth in the place Ervine usually lay, snoozing gently. 

“Good morning” Ervine’s curt voice pulled her gaze up to see he was sat in a chair reading a book. Hae’lynn blinked at him for a moment, 

“Did you not sleep?” 

“No” he answered honestly “The animal demanded my place”

“And...you let him take it?”

“He kept sitting on my face”

“You’ve never minded when I sit on your face” 

Ervine was momentarily surprised by the flirtatious comment, Hae’lynn hadn’t seemed remotely in the mood since the incident. He looked up from his book to see her smiling, despite the situation he laughed softly at her joke “I daresay that is completely different” 

Her smile widened, the sight making Ervine feel considerably less sour. He closed his book “I need food. You should probably feed your animal as well. She nodded keenly as the idea, gently waking the animal and taking him in her arms as she followed Ervine downstairs. After Moth was given food and water, Hae’lynn settled in a chair next to Ervine who was engaging in conversation with the rest of his family.

“So you actually let her keep it?” Korvos smirked “Very persuasive of you, Lynn. He’s not a cat person”

“Don’t” Ervine warned firmly, tired and not in the mood to be mocked by his older brother. Ysreia chuckled, watching the saber from the table thoughtfully, 

“Can I get a manasaber?” she grinned widely, 

“No” Ervine replied sharply, Korvos rolled his eyes at the response,

“When you’re a bit older, sister” he corrected causing Ysreia to smile further. The sound of padded feet against the table interrupted the conversation, Moth had finished his meal and decided to sit up on the table to get a better viewing of the conversation. Meeping for Hae’lynn’s attention, she moved her hand to pet him softly.

“Not on the table” Ervine chastised to which Hae’lynn pouted at him, 

“He’s not hurting anyone”

“It’s not hygienic” 

“It’s fine, he had a bath yesterday. Didn’t you” she cooed sweetly to the animal who yipped in confirmation. 

Ervine wanted to argue but found he simply couldn’t. She hadn’t been this happy in weeks, he couldn’t be the one to rob her of that. He feared if this mentality kept up it would be very easy for Hae’lynn and Moth to get around the rules he’d set in place...but seeing her face light up like that…

Forget it. What's the worst that could happen.

 

\-----------------------------------------------

 

The worst was a cycle that continued over a number of days. Moth would do something, Ervine would request he was disciplined, Hae’lynn would argue, Ervine would give up. Repeat. 

He wouldn’t tonight. He wouldn’t surrender his section of the bed to the animal this evening, remind it who was the alpha in this house. The door clicked open as normal, tiny feet padding in and hopping up on the bed. Ervine’s hand was there to put the animal on the floor immediately. 

It tried again, trying to make his way to the space between the nightborne. Again he was caught and put on the floor. This time when he got up onto the bed, he stayed at the end. Perhaps he’d finally learned his lesson. A few moments passed and it didn’t move. 

Ervine was already exhausted from the last few days and decided to count his victory early. Laying on his back, he sighed contently and closed his eyes, ready to finally get some sleep. Suddenly Moth jumped towards him, landing right on the precious space between his legs. 

Jolting upright, Ervine let out every Shalassian curse under the sun, gripping himself in pain as Hae’lynn shifted up in alarm, 

“Get him out” he hissed through the pain, to his surprise Hae’lynn didn’t argue, she scooped up Moth and put him just outside the door before coming back to her husband's side. He took deep controlled breathes as he tried to remember how to exist again, the pain making his head spin. 

“He didn’t mean to” Hae’lynn commented gently “He probably just thought he was playing” 

“I know, I know” Ervine hissed, the comment being followed by another curse, “doesn’t make this any less painful”

Hae’lynn kissed his shoulder in apology “Did you want me to kiss it better?” 

He shifted his head to regard her, a light playful look in her eye and a contentedness that hadn’t been present on her expression in a long time. He’d seen it flourish over the last few days, the pieces that she seemed to previously be shattered into slowly working their way back together. All thanks to the presence of a stray manasaber. Ervine laughed despite himself; who would have guessed it would be some dirty, homeless, kitten that would be the stalwart constraint that held her together. Held them together. 

“Please don’t say things like that” he chuckled breathlessly, “I think if I get a hard-on right now I will actually die”

She giggled and kissed his cheek, “Later then”

He nodded and sighed, the pain lessening “you can let Moth back in if you want”

Hae’lynn smiled at the use of his name but didn’t stand up like he expected her to. Instead, she shifts and straddled him carefully, pushing her lips against his for a brief moment. 

“In a bit”

As for Moth, for once he wasn’t whining outside the couple's door, instead, he’d found a comfortable spot on the carpet and had already fallen asleep.


End file.
